The invention relates to a folding tool having an improved gripping structure allowing better handling while the user operates the tool.
Various knife and folding saws exist on the market. Most such saws are of a one blade design wherein a handle and a knife blade are pivotally connected at an end of each. The knife blade rotates with respect to the handle which allows it to fold into the interior of the handle through an aperture on an upper side of the handle or extend in a direction continuous with the contour of the handle where it is locked into place for use.
Many of such knifes have a handle design consisting of depressions along the upper side of the handle allowing the user to grip the knife handle firmly while the blade is extended and in use. Other knife or saw designs consist of a handle and at least a pair of knife or saw blades either connected on the same side of the handle or connected at opposite ends of the handle. Generally, when one blade is extended for use, the other remains inside the handle. This is to prevent the unused blade from interfering with the use of the extended blade and from injuring the user.
A draw back to the dual blade design or multiple blade design is that the back sides of the blade or blades not in the closed position protrude from the handle. Conventional multiple folding knives do not have depressions in the upper side of the handles. Even if such knives contained these depressions, the depressions would be prevented from use when the blade not in use is folding into the handle. The back side of the blade would prevent the fingers of the user from gripping the handle in the depressions. This means that during a strong cutting action by the user, the knife is not gripped as strongly as may be needed.
An object of invention is to overcome the gripping problems mentioned above when such is needed in a dual blade knife or saw. This object is achieved by providing a folding saw having at least a pair of blades that fold from the ends of a handle having a plurality of depressions. The blades not in use either fold sufficiently into the handle or the heels of the knife blades themselves have depressions the correspond to those of the handle to allow access of the user""s fingers to the handle depressions which provides a stronger grip of the saw or knife.
In such a design the handle has an elongated shape having an aperture along an upper side to accept knife blades not being used and folded into the handle. This upper side of the handle having a plurality of depressions to allows the user to firmly grip the handle. There may be one depression, a group of depressions or there may be several along the entire upper side of the handle. Such a design also has a plurality of blades that may be pivotally attached to the handle at a single end, at opposite ends or combinations thereof. There may be a pair of blades or any greater number that can achieve the same result. The blades may fold deeply into the handle to allow for the user""s fingers to fit into the depressions. Alternatively, the back side of the blades may have one or a plurality of depressions that align with the depressions on the handle to allow the user""s fingers to fit into the depressions. Both designs will aid the user in gripping the handle firmly to perform a cutting action using the saw or knife.